Smutember 2017 - Day 28, Dom, sub, Starco
by nautiscarader
Summary: Marco might be a master of martial arts, but in the royal bedroom it is Star, who's in control. A short snapshot of married Starco life.


When Star entered their bedroom, ready to partake in in another night of pleasure during their long honeymoon, Marco's jaw dropped to the floor. Instead of sexy lingerie, frisky revealing night-gown, or even just her naked body, Star was covered from head to toes in aggressively red leather. The ever-so-familiar, matching horns appeared on her head instead of the royal tiara she usually wore nowadays.

\- Star...

Before Marco could finish his sentence, a blast of magic light from her wand toppled him to their bed. But Star's magic was more precise; his hand and legs got spread, and blue ropes appeared around his wrists and ankles, immobilizing him in place. Another move of her wand burned his clothes off, without causing any scars or markings, leaving Marco completely naked, left to the will of his wife.

\- Star...!

\- Hush Marco. - she quickly silenced him, though Marco wasn't sure if using magic, or just her presence - For I... am... Starminatrix!

She twirled around, once again showing him her extravagant outfit.

\- Do you like the name? Please remember that you can't disagree.

Marco nodded, while his wife walked around their bed, admiring the naked figure left for her to play with.

\- Oh, by the way, you have to thank Hekapoo for that.

\- Hekapoo?! - Marco shouted

\- Yeah... it was her wedding present for us. - Star said with some melancholy in her voice - You know, Marco, if I didn't trust your faithfulness so much, that would seriously made me ask what you two have been doing during those sixteen years of your time with her.

Marco was now frantically trying to wriggle out of his magical prison, just to hold Star's hand, or drop to his knees, but her magic was far, far stronger.

\- Star, I told you, we didn't-

\- I know you didn't. But you're my amazing, perfect husband, and I'm very, very jealous, so I will be questioning it every three or four days. - Star spoke in one breath - Now, let's start playing...

In a move Marco couldn't have predicted, Star flicked her wand, and another blue beam of light erupted from it, but this time, it never ceased its connection to the wand, and in a second it solidified, creating an ethereal whip. Star gave it one more flick, and Marco heard a loud crack, when the whip twisted in mid-air, sending sparks from its tip.

\- Don't worry, it won't hurt... - Star cooed - Well, not if you're going to behave...

And she raised her wand, as if to smack his face with it, but instead, the whip flew to his crotch, and the next moment Marco screamed, when the magical rope of the whip coiled around his cock. It wasn't a painful, but certainly stimulating experience. The whip seemed to have mind on its own, or maybe Star was in full control over it; either way, the tight grip of it meant that he was not going to decide when he will be able to climax.

\- Wait, Star, we need a safeword - Marco screamed, getting her attention.

\- A what-now? - she looked at him quizzically, though she continued toying with his penis.

\- Safeword. - he huffed - You know, a phrase to shout if things get a bit... heated.

Star blinked, and laughed.

\- Oh, Marco, please... You really think I wouldn't be able to cope with you? Don't you remember? "I'm a rebel princess, I'm the best-" - she sung, flailing her hands back and forth, inadvertently pulling Marco's length back and forth.

\- No, the safeword is for me, Star. - Marco added, trying to conceal the discomfort.

\- Ooooh. Okay. That makes more sense - she stated - The safeword is gonna be "pancakes".

And then, in one swift move, Star jumped to him, straddling not his cock, not his chest, but his face. Only now he could see that the one-piece cut she was wearing had a cut, giving Marco a close view of her enticing opening that immediately filled his mouth with her juices, once she got comfortable in her new position.

\- Now, if you like this word so much, start yelling it.


End file.
